trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
JoystickSmackdown
- Forest Gremlin ▼= - No Mask= - Mask= }} - Fashionista= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = ! DONT KNOW THESE CONTROLS ARE RATHER STUP!D !F YOU ASK ME!!! |aka = |title = Sylph/Seer of Light |age = 7 solar sweeps |screenname = joystickSmackdown |style = ALL CAPS, replaces "I"s with !, ends most all sentences with !!!, ends questions with ?!, no other punctuation, usually smashes keyboard buttons when excited ie JDHGKJAHDJKHAJKFGADJJKSNZ |zodiac = Stylized Lime |specibus = Joystickkind |modus = Claw Crane |relations = Limes - Matesprit Canned Lemons - Kismesis Oranges - Moirail Grapefruit:Pomelo - Auspistice |home = Alternia |planet = Land of Limes and Buttons |like = Limes, Video Games |hate = Lemons |music = Celestial Journey v2 - NIGHTkilla }} Tantra Hystix, also known by her Trollian handle joystickSmackdown, is one of the Trolls. Her associated sign is a stylized lime that looks like a spiral with nubs on the left and right sides, and her horns are shaped like a mountain goat's. Her name is derived from TANTRA, one of many practices and beliefs in Hinduism which focus on ritualism and use limes as an ingredient, and CITRUS HYSTRIX, or the Kaffir Lime, with juice that is too acidic for food preparation. Introduction Your name is TANTRA HYSTIX. Your veins hold a most peculiar shade of LIME GREEN that is often too bright for other Alternians to look at. As such, you are often LOOKED DOWN UPON by the general populace, but you DO NOT MIND AT ALL for you would rather indulge yourself in VIDEO GAMES, which are a part of your few INTERESTS. While you play most anything, you specifically enjoy RETRO GAMES that come from ANOTHER PLANET and have readily adopted the JOYSTICK as your STRIFE SPECIBUS. In addition to playing games, you frequently dapple in what could be considered BLACK MAGIC, although you limit yourself to COMMUNING WITH SPIRITS and DRIVING EVIL AWAY. With the help of your LUSUS, you also pursue and practice several RITUALS which more often than not ACTUALLY WORK. As such, you desire to one day be among the ranks of the mysterious SOOTHSLAYERS, if only your penchant for playing games did not hinder your aspirations. Like your name and blood color suggests, you are extremely partial to a certain SOUR GREEN CITRUS from the same planet the games come from. You habitually ingest these fruits in VARIOUS FORMS, most commonly as a BAKED GOOD OF SORTS. Others may be repulsed by your love for such an ACERBIC FLAVOR but they do not know what they are missing. Your trolltag is joystickSmackdown and you express yourself QU!TE LOUDLY AND HAPP!LY MUCH TO THE !RR!TAT!ON OF OTHERS!!! Personality As far as trolls go, you are very relaxed and would love to do nothing more than to play your video games all day. You seldom interact with others as you are socially awkward, but you tend to be rather talkative online. Since you have a mutant blood color, you are self conscious about your standing in the hemospectrum, but not so much that it is a constant worry. You are rather okay with associating with those lower in the caste and you wish to be on friendly terms with those higher up. You are in general not a terribly mean troll unless you are enraged at something game related. You are often oblivious to others trying to start SNARKY HORSESHITTERY with you as you are often engrossed in a game and cannot bother to deal with whoever is trying to one-up you. However, most of the time your challenger thinks you are trolling them by being ignorant and send the meter a few ticks your way. So far you have not shown any interest in relationships of any quadrant. Your only true love goes out to the lime fruit which you have plenty of. Romance For some reason, your quadrants are filled with citrus fruit. You and limes are obviously matesprit. Your recent discovery of CANNED LEMONS has sparked blackrom feelings and you have officially declared kismesissitude with them. You and oranges are moirails because the oranges tend to placate your eternal rage for lemons when limes are not readily available. It is rather one sided though but neither you nor the oranges care. Your relationships with the fruit are further proof of your lack of interest in mating. Trolls are such complicated creatures and you wish not to get romantically involved with any of them. At least until an Imperial Drone comes knocking at your door. SGRUB Session You were once part of the Team Eldritch session where you play the Sylph of Light, but due to complications, it was abandoned and became infamously known as That-Session-Which-Should-Not-Be-Named. You plan on joining another smaller session featuring many of your comrades from Team Eldritch. Strife Specibus Your Strife Specibus has been allocated to JOYSTICKKIND, which you somehow managed to code yourself. The standard abstratus you start out with is the RETRO JOYSTICK which allows you to summon and control 8-bit characters, such as PACMAN, KOOPAS and GOOMBAS, METROIDS, LINK, and more. These are fairly weak compared with your future alchemized joysticks, such as the ROBOT MASTER JOYSTICK which lets you summon one of seven cyborgs to attack and interact with objects outside of Strife. The better the alchemy results the stronger the joystick's summons are. In theory, you can summon stronger 8-bit characters, such as BOWSER and SAMUS ARAN. The idea to combine your joystick with a game cheat code book has crossed your mind more than once, but you have not tried to alchemize them together yet. In addition, you have figured out by fiddling with your joystick that you can create modes of transportation using your Strife Specibus which can be used dually for offense and travel. Fetch Modus Your Fetch Modus has been set to CLAW CRANE. When you access the inventory, you see the list of items in the Item Tank to your left, the item tank in the middle, and a simple joystick with a button to control the crane inside the tank. Using the controls, you try and fetch the correct item using the claw. However, for many items this proves to be rather difficult as you have to remove a few items to get the ones at the bottom. Big and bulky items, smooth surfaced items, and rounded items also prove to be a challenge to get. You spent approximately an hour trying to get a Cruxite Dowel out of your inventory once. Hive Your hive is located high above in the canopies of a tree grove that houses several strange Alternian fruits. You yourself dare not risk eating any of them since your Lusus avoids them readily. Perhaps they are poisonous? Your Lusus never says why. There is a long winding set of stairs that lead from the ground up to the entrance hatch, which opens up into a veranda. From there there is a door that leads into the hive itself. The main floor is a large circular room segmented by partition walls. As there are no actual rooms, you have built a sliding curtain system to act as covers for the various stations, such as a kitchen, a toilet, and a game station where you house most of your various interplanetary games you seem to always have had for as long as you could remember. The second floor houses a single large lime tree where you go to fetch limes for your acidic diet. Again you seemed to have had this tree since you were a wiggler and your Lusus refuses to explain everything. Maree may have an all-seeing eye to know a vast amount of mysteries, but she is stingy when it comes to sharing her knowledge. Aside from the tree that fills up a great deal of the floor, you have set up your computer and your recuperacoon as well as a large cushion made from your Lusus' fleece you like to rest on occasionally. Your recuperacoon is curiously suspended in the air as it creates more room to walk around in. The walls are covered in all sorts of various video game posters and memos of rituals and instructions for future reference. There is also a hidden room you managed to conceal from whomever you think might want to snoop around in your hive. Here you store piles of corpses and bones, vials of blood, and other various black magic components among equally copious amounts of incense. Not even you enjoy the smell of rotting flesh. It is a wonder how you managed to keep the rest of the hive from not smelling of death Lusus Pre-SGRUB Your Lusus is a large cloud sheep with a third eye on its tail which has SEER SIGHT, allowing her to see past and future events. She is a very good caretaker and has provided you with everything you need. She is the reason why you grew up learning black magic. You named her Maree as you recalled hearing that name in a dream when you were still a wiggler. Maree floats through the air and seldom uses her legs, preferring to use her psychic abilities to move objects around. She is also very knowledgeable, but you are unable to understand sheep talk very well and get sick of hearing her constant bleating. When she tries to communicate with you psychically, she speaks cryptically and rarely tells you everything. In fact, you suspect that there are many things she is hiding from you. Mareesprite In the Team Eldritch session, Maree "accidentally" prototypes herself with the Kernelsprite which flew out of the Cruxtruder and ricocheted around the room. Thinking back on it, you wonder if it really was accidental. Maree refuses to tell you anything. In her sprite form, she is able to talk a little, but she bleats a lot and in ALL CAPS. You do not interact with her for long as you didn't want to hear her sheeptalk. Sarlostsprite Again in the Team Eldritch session, after you kicked Maree into the SYMPHONY FOR THE DEVIL ritual tome, you now have Sarlostsprite, Sarlost being the patron HorrorTerror of the tome. There are still remnants of Maree on the sprite, such as her horns and a fluff collar, but for the most part sssspeakssss and actssss like Ssssarlosssst himsssself. Sarlost refers to himself with the royal 'we', but you also believe it's because Maree is still within the sprite as you found out from your first conversation with the sprite. Sylph of Light Sylphs are characterized by their sheer strength and amazing mobility. Your Strife Specibus is a versatile weapon that allows for exceedingly strong sprite summons during strife and efficient transportation means outside of battle. For instance, you can summon a Chocobo to run around the Land of Limes and Buttons with ease. Later on with more powerful upgrades, you are capable of summoning large objects such as airships. The Light aspect has the attribute of fortune associated with it. Though it had limited affects prior to the current SGRUB game, such as you winning all the game tournaments and all your rituals working at 100% accuracy, the luck does not come into play until you are well into interacting with LOLAB’s consorts. Your extreme luck allows you to stumble upon secrets in LOLAB, which leads you to the hidden ruins underneath one of the mountains. There you finds a chest containing every single game you have that came from Earth. The ruins are remnants of a prior SBURB session. It’s worthy to note that you sends this chest back in time with your wriggler clone as well as a sapling from the Grand Lime Tree when you take up the role as Ectobiologist and technically become the mother to all 10 trolls in your session. Persons with the Light aspect also have Vision X-fold, where the X is a number greater than 2 to distinguish between the more common Vision Two-fold. Your special case allows you to have Vision Blindfold, which is in place of 0. You vision skill is powerful and allows you to look at things from a distance and learn of situations not in the immediate vicinity. You are also capable of using any other vision-related powers someone might have, such as x-ray vision or another Vision X-fold. The potential for knowledge gain gives you the upper hand in many situations, which lets you prepare and face all adversaries with powerful weapons and transportation at your disposal. Vision Blindfold Vision Blindfold lets you use your Lusus Maree’s special third eye, which you made your wriggler self ingest after you retrieved it from Sarlostsprite, to temporarily steal another person’s vision and see things through their eyes. During the use of this skill, you yourself are blind to everything your body is doing, which isn’t much since you are focusing on controlling your synchronization with the other person. The other person is also blind to what they are seeing since you have taken over the use of their eyes. However, the person can still move and you are able to guide them by talking to the other person’s thoughts. You cannot directly control the person’s body, only the eyes. If you body is harmed in any way while using your skill, your vision will be forced back into your body. Likewise, if the person you are stealing vision from is jolted around roughly, you will be kicked out. Returning back to the respective minds, both persons have blurry vision for several seconds before focusing again. The only way you are able to use this skill is if you have contact with them, though that need not be direct. If you are chatting with another person through Trollian or another means of communication, you are able to establish a synchronization line aka a mental connection to use and to transfer the vision to your eyes. Basically you need consent. Because you are borrowing another’s eyes, you see the world as they see it. If they are colorblind, you will see things as if you were colorblind. If they have glasses, then you will be unable to see without corrective lenses. However, this does not mean you are able to see hallucinations and such related to how someone sees the world in a psychological sense. If someone claims to be able to see everything with rainbow unicorns and desudesu catgirls and flowers raining down around everywhere while their vision is perfect 20/20, then you will just be seeing things normally. In the off chance someone actually DOES see the aforementioned without a psychological reasoning aka its biological, then she will see them as well. It also is good to mention that you are unable to see through robotic or artificial eyes unless they are wired to a brain or any other organic neural system. Seer of Light For the new session, your title has been changed to Seer of Light. Not much is known at this point as to what this will affect in terms of gameplay, but you will still retain your Vision Blindfold. Charlatan Mistgaze Information on your ancestor to be filled in at a later point in time. That is to say, when it becomes relevant. Trivia * Tantra's trolltag was created before her concept was even in mind. * Originally the trolltag was used a joke on the creator's Gaiaonline profile, but certain events caused her to flesh out Tantra to make her who she is now. * The creator does indeed love limes. Ironically, she loves lemons as well whereas Tantra hates them. * Tantra is an extension of the creator herself and several aspects of her personality are the same the creator's. * Tantra is left-handed, which was not intentional at first. Gallery Tantrabluh1.gif|BLUH! LEMON JUICE! Tantracomptwitch.gif|You are displeased at something on your screen Tantradress.png|This is rather out of character for you Tantrahat.jpg|It's only the most fitting hat for you! Tantrakicklusus.png|Prepare to be Tier 2 Prototyped! Tantraben.png|YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT!!! Mareesarlostsprite.png|Sarlostsprite never looked better Cannedlemons.png|Art by Evy. Blackrom alert!!! Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Lime Blood Category:Team Eldritch Category:IPl0x